Sesshomaru-sensei
by Marde Geer
Summary: [Oneshot] [AU] [Lemon]. Cuando tu padre te ordena un trabajo para asumir una orden que tiene mucho que ver con una herencia, no importa que tan molesto sea en enseñar a unos críos aunque el tema a tratar sea algo que no va contigo pero si con la novia de tu hermano…


**Hola a todos. Mi primer trabajo en el mundo de Inuyasha. Este OS lo había escrito con otros personajes anteriormente hace…, ya ni me acuerdo jejeje, bueno espero les guste y revisen las notas del autor que está al final del escrito…Otra cosa que para mí sería algo raro, tocaré un poco de Lemon si así podría llamarlo…**

**B****ueno, ustedes lectores juzguen….**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Inuyasha y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de la genial ©Rumiko Takahashi

**Título:** Sesshomaru-sensei

**Aclaraciones:** Basado en el mundo ninja pero con algunas cosas alteradas que ustedes, los lectores, notaran bastante. Un decir ¿Leve universo alterno?

**Género:** Lemon-Romance

**Personajes**: Sesshomaru | Kikyo | Rin

* * *

><p><strong>~oO:: Sesshomaru-sensei ::Oo~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él abrió los ojos, puso sus manos sin hacer demasiado ruido sobre el escritorio.

Estaba más que cansado...

Bufó y volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la delicada figura femenina que ahora lo acompañaba.

Ella era suave, demasiada belleza en un solo cuerpo humano…Terriblemente provocador que ponía bastante despierto a su fiel amigo. Sus manos se relajaron aunque solo lo hacía para contener la sensación de las caricias eléctricas que esa mujer le estaba provocando en cada parte de su juvenil cuerpo.

Maldita sea, pensó él al sentir a su amigo bastante erecto. Las manos de ella vagaban con delicadeza por aquella zona que manifestaba una vez más la urgencia de sentir el interior de ella.

—**Oh, mira que tenemos aquí. Está bastante duro y despierto.—**dijo su acompañante mirando directamente al par de orbes dorados, su sonrisa era maliciosa pero sus caricias una bendición**—. Te lo dije, el único pervertido aquí eres tú.**

—**Claro, por supuesto, soy el único pervertido aquí. Mira quién lo dice.—**contestó irónicamente aunque un poco jadeante aunque más se concentraba en retener su instinto masculino que estaba descontrolándose en esos instantes**—. Es suficiente. No tenemos tiempo. Es el primer de día de clase y tengo que ayudar al torpe de Inuyasha con los niños de la escuela**.

—**¿Niños?. —**carcajeó ella aprovechando la sensibilidad de Sesshomaru**—. Inuyasha me dijo que te encargarás de un grupo de chiquillos y no precisamente para darles clases de ética.**

Observando cómo Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño, ella estando sentada sobre el escritorio con las prendas desencajadas de su cuerpo, rodeó al joven con sus contorneadas y bellas piernas.

—**Me pediste ayuda ¿no? Pues te la estoy dando porque dudo que Kagura sea capaz de darte una idea de tu clase de la manera en que yo te la estoy dando ¿o sí?**

Seductora. Esa era el arma perfecta de una mujer y más de una delicada y dominante mujer como lo era Kikyo. Oh, la perfecta pelinegra que había vuelto a todo hombre en de la escuela y la empresa del señor Taisho en un completo puberto.

Gruñó y chasqueó la lengua. Sesshomaru se sentía como un idiota.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Tenía 25 años y parecía un crio que recién aprendía a masturbarse. El mayor de los Taisho se maldijo y tomó de los muslos a la mujer.

—**Es suficiente. —**sentenció él tratando de zafarse de la prisión que ella lo había sometido**—. Kikyo. —**pero ella clavó las uñas en el abdomen del hombre provocando que éste gruñera**—. Sabes muy bien que te he deseado pero esto no puede seguir así.**

—**Pero tú eres bastante interesante aunque sueles aparentar que no te importa. —**empezó a desvestir al joven para aprovechar en soltarle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello**—. He creído en algún momento que no te gustan las mujeres.**

Sesshomaru la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad. Ella se rió.

—**Deja de decir estupideces.**

—**Es lo que cualquier mujer pensaría, es más—**con sus dedos empezó apretar la cabeza del miembro del joven**—. Tienes a una chiquilla linda como aprendiz. Se ve perfectamente que está bastante enamorada de ti y haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer a su querido maestro. —**su voz, no era más que la de una víbora manipuladora.

Oh, cuánto él adoraba oírla hablar así. Ese formalismo que todos creían en ella o esa vasta educación y finura que ella podía demostrar…, pero nadie sabía que Kikyo era una buena jugadora y bastante manipuladora con sus palabras ponzoñosas.

—**¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Lyn? ¿Sin? **

—**Rin. —**contestó un poco incómodo**—. Y deja de expresarte con ese tono de voz sobre ella porque aunque no lo creas, esa niña tiene mucha más educación que tú. —**tomó de la mano a Kikyo para que ésta dejara de tocarle el miembro**—. Quizás fuiste criada por una familia muy privilegiada en nuestro entorno social y que has recibido mucha educación en las escuelas europeas pero Rin, pese a sus bajos recursos, se comporta como una dama y una verdadera mujer.**

—**Oh, pero si estoy oyendo a un hombre que no admite que le gusta su propia alumna.**

Eso le enojó provocando que sus manos presionaran las delicadas manos de la mujer. Atrayéndolo hacia él, pegó suavemente su frente con la de ella.

—**Rin y yo solo tenemos una relación de alumna-maestro. No insinúes estupideces.**

—**Entonces, demuéstrame que esa mocosa no te importa en lo absoluto. —**se soltó del agarre del hombre para continuar manoseando la zona sensible del peliplata**—. Admítelo Sesshomaru, quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora mismo. La punta de tu amigo está bastante húmeda y yo…—**se alzó la pequeña falda mientras se reía maliciosamente**—. Estoy lista para ti.**

—**Eres una maldita obsesión. —**no pudo reprimirlo más, buscó los labios de la mujer**—. Te voy a penetrar tan duro que no volverás a joderme de esta manera.**

Con los besos húmedos y salvajes, Sesshomaru no perdió ni un momento más. Su tiempo estaba medido y en media hora tenía que estar presente para dictar su clase. Ambos estaban excitados y no había manera en que pudieran detener tan amena y pervertida ayuda de clase. Sesshomaru, haciendo uso de su fuerza, empujó a Kikyo sobre el escritorio para poder arrancarle el traje sin ningún tipo de problema; ella reía y con gusto abría las piernas a cada caricia que él le otorgaba pero de pronto él la jaló a la orilla para acomodarse en ella.

Kikyo jadeó al sentir la erección del mayor de los Taisho.

Él siguió besando los suaves senos de la mujer con grotesca fuerza, provocándole dolor pero más que nada una tremenda excitación. Kikyo, tomando de los cabellos del peliplata, le soltó una pequeña bofetada lo que enojó al joven.

—**Aún no me demuestras que tan rudo puedes ser. —**rió ella entre jadeos sintiendo como él acariciaba su intimidad.

Pero no estaba en sus planes que él se detuviera. Sesshomaru se bajó la bragueta de su pantalón para dejar en libertad a su dotado miembro que se veía bastante duro y palpitante. No pidió permiso y ni siquiera esperó en asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo bastante lubricada como para metérselo de golpe… Pero ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Ella no era virgen. Era una mujer bastante experta que Dios sabrá cuantos hombres exploraron ese interior.

Tomando a su amigo, Sesshomaru invadió el interior de la mujer y sin tomarse unos segundos de alimento, comenzó a penetrarla. Ella gemía cada vez con mayor placer pero para él era una queja de dolor pues se dio cuenta que Kikyo aún no había sentido un miembro de categoría como la de él y, dicho sea de paso, con la fuerza en que estaba siendo penetrada.

El escritorio rechinó cuando Sesshomaru dio el último golpe. Su miembro había cumplido su misión hasta su final pero tomando la precaución de que su eyaculación no se quedara dentro de ella. Por supuesto que no pensaba cargar con un futuro bastardo más tarde.

—**Creí que terminarías dentro de mí. —**dijo ella bastante agitada mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

—**Inuyasha está muy interesado en la fina Kikyo. —**contestó**—. Es un idiota y un pobre iluso pero es el único hermano que tengo…—**miró a la mujer con desprecio**—. No quiero atarme a una mujerzuela por el resto de mis días. Soy el heredero mayor de los Taisho e Inuyasha es el segundo. — **la mujer lo miró con incomodidad sabiendo el punto en que él quería llegar**—. Espero que tengas la suficiente dignidad y te largues de la vida de mi hermano. —**él frunció el ceño pero mostrando una sonrisa de burla**—. Mis hijos serán concebidos en el vientre de una mujer de la que yo haya quitado su virginidad y tú, mi querida amiga, no estás a la altura de llevar un hijo mío.**

Terminando de acomodarse su traje, Sesshomaru se rió de ella y luego abandonó el viejo salón de clase. No había tenido en mente tener una clase de esa magnitud pero le fue muy satisfactoria, lastimosamente ese sería el último favor que le pediría a Kikyo…

…Quizás después podría hablar seriamente con Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

—**¿Dónde crees que se habrá metido este idiota?. —**con molestia infantil, dijo el joven de cabellos plateados cerrando lentamente la puerta del aula de clase**—. Nuestro padre nos está poniendo a prueba y este zopenco ni se molesta en aparecer**

—**Es un tu hermano ¿Qué esperabas?. —**respondió fríamente la mujer que vestía un hermoso traje de oficina. Una mini falda entallada dejando a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, y su blusa escotada era maravilla para cualquier hombre.

—**Por cierto ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él?. —**inquirió el joven volviendo su mirada hacia su prima.

Ella era lo bastante hermosa como para andar de gruñona y malhumorada, pensó él. Abi Taisho, la prima de ambos hermanos, tenía el cabello de color negro oscuro, recogido en la parte de atrás con un extraño moño pero dejando caer en cascada su cabello hacia abajo.

—**Silencio Inuyasha. —**sentenció la mujer mirando con seriedad al joven que solo se inclinó en señal de disculpa**—. Si estoy aquí es por culpa de ustedes dos. Mi tío me ordenó vigilar qué tal les iba en esta misión suicida que les ha dado. Agradezcan de que me ofrecí o sino, dudo que alguna otra les pasara todo esto. —**se cruzó de brazos media furiosa**—. Puedo tolerar los retrasos en ti porque ya es costumbre pero en Sesshomaru…, eso es bastante extraño.**

No deseaba darle razón a su prima pero últimamente, su hermano andaba un poco distraído y siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones que su padre convocaba, eso y contando la forma en cómo se salteaba o buscaba la manera de no asumir la orden que su padre les había ofrecido como una prueba para ver que tan capaces eran los dos en asumir las responsabilidades de la empresa Taisho.

Por supuesto, ellos eran los mayores benefactores de una escuela de huérfanos.

—**Aún no entiendo cuál es tu problema con mi persona, pequeña avecita. —**dijo Sesshomaru al aparecer detrás de la mujer.

Instintivamente, ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Siempre había odiado el apodo que su primo mayor le otorgó. Por otro lado, Inuyasha, preso del temor ante las miradas de ambos adultos, se puso en el medio para separar civilizadamente a ese par.

—**¿Podrían detener su pelea por un momento?. —**con temor dijo él mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—**Sesshomaru sabes lo que tu padre ha ordenado así que ten la sensatez de ser más responsable. Esto lo puedo tolerar del enano de Inuyasha pero de no ti. —**contestó sin perder la mirada de seriedad de su primo**—. Por cierto, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar Kikyo. Ella se ofreció en ayudarlos.**

—**Es cierto…No la he visto desde ayer. —**Inuyasha se puso pensativo**—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar ella? —**preguntó a Sesshomaru.

Él, tratando de sonar lo bastante aburrido y frio, miró a su hermano.

—**Tú eres el que está tan interesado en ella que deberías de saberlo. —**respondió haciendo un movimiento ligero de manos**—. Todos en la empresa de nuestro padre y aquí se fijan en ella ¿No crees que algún tipo esté cortejándola en estos momentos? Deberías de buscar una mujer más prudente y menos exhibicionista.**

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja incómodo por el comentario y Abi lo miró con sorpresa por las palabras insinuantes y poco caballerosas por parte del mayor de los hermanos…Él rió por lo bajo, si supieran que clase de mujerzuela era Kikyo y dónde estaba en esos instantes…

— **Ahora, si no tienen nada más que decir. —**dijo Sesshomaru poniendo su mano en la manecilla de la puerta**—. Tengo una clase que dar que por cierto ¿Cuántos alumnos debo de soportar esta vez, Abi?**

—**Son cinco solamente. —**contestó pero su tono de voz había cambiado lo cual hizo reír al de ojos dorados por lo bajo**—. El resto está a cargo de otros.**

Sesshomaru asintió e ingresó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios aunque sentía una lástima por la ingenuidad de su estúpido herman menor…Si Inuyasha supiera todo…

—**¿Sesshomaru-sensei?. —**la voz de una chica de cabellos blancos se hizo oír mientras miraba con suspicacia al Taicho.

La chica de unos doce años aproximadamente, vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa blanca floreada y unas zapatillas negras; se acercó a Sesshomaru para dar una reverencia. Él solo la miró detenidamente pues el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de la niña era un poco perturbador.

—**Ya era momento de que alguien nos enseñara alguna clase digna. —**dijo el chico que llevaba el nombre de Hakudoshi.

—**Estaba seguro que el señor Inu no Taisho sería quien nos enseñaría. —**intervino otro muchachito**—. Pero Sesshomaru-sama es un hombre bastante inteligente.**

—**Sé que están muy acostumbrados a los queridos tratos de mi padre. —**habló mientras ordenaba con la mirada que todos tomaran asiento**—. Pero para desgracia de todos ustedes, niños de esta noble escuela, seré su maestro por estos meses y les dictare clases de todo lo que deben saber. —**trató de no recordar la clase que debía de explicar exactamente, esa clase que lo llevo a la práctica con aquella pelinegra.

La clase que debía explicar…Oh…bendita clase…Pero toda la culpa la tenía Abi por asignarle hacer todo eso.

Sesshomaru calmó su mente.

Era un Taisho, pero no cualquiera sino era el hijo mayor de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón y Asia, y por ende debía demostrar la actitud más seria, fría y calculadoramente posible…Y debía de eliminar todo recuerdo tonto que había cometido perjudicando no solo el apellido sino su orgullo.

—**Ya saben mi nombre y tienen idea de cómo trabajo. No soy como Inu no Taisho ni como Inuyasha así que no esperen alguna tolerancia de mi parte. —**tomó una tiza y empezó a escribir sobre la pizarra aunque estaba nervioso por cómo debía empezar a platicar esas clases que por moral debían de ser explicadas por alguna mujer. Quizás debía de pedir a su padre que contratara alguna psicóloga **—. Pero por ser el primer día de clase, dejaré que me muestren que cosas "extraordinarias" pueden hacer.**

Era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a su brillante mente; no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezaría tal clase así que por el momento tomaría otros asuntos para entrar quizás en una especie de confianza estilo Taisho.

Los chiquillos se miraron entre sí, sus pequeños rostros inocentes mostraban cierto temor hasta el mismo Hakudoshi quien era el más frio y desafiante niño. Sesshomaru, aprovechando la inocencia de los chicos, no dudó en sacarle algunas cosas divertidas en ellos y de paso qué tan buenos críos podrían ser todos y ver si su padre estaba siendo lo correcto en seguir apoyando esa escuela.

—**Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento. Es bastante espacioso y podré ver sus avances ya que tengo entendido que mi padre estuvo entrenándolos en el arte del Kendo y el Esgrima.**

Los niños se pusieron de pie y salieron a tropel hacia los exteriores de la escuela, detrás, con una mirada seria y segura, les seguía Sesshomaru. Acomodándose su larga y peculiar cabellera y su camisa de cuello, solo para ocultar las marcas que Kikyo le había dejado, y caminó por los pasillos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los chicos que corrían hacia las afueras de la escuela pero…la tentación en persona intervino en su camino.

—**Buen día Kikyo-sama. —**dijeron al unísono los muchachitos dando una reverencia.

—**Buen día niños. —**sonrió con hermosura y cariño provocando terribles sonrojos en los chicos y chica. **—Parece que Sesshomaru empezará con sus clases. Solo sopórtenlo porque quizá sea un hombre fuerte pero es todo un desconsiderado aún con las…damas. —**miró con provocación al Taisho.

Sesshomaru río acercándose con cautela y dijo:

—**Todo hombre deben de respetar a las **_**damas**_**. Independientemente de las circunstancias. —**enfatizó la palabra provocando un cierto enojo en la mujer**—. Vayan al campo ahora mismo. —**ordenó con seriedad.

Los chiquillos salieron corriendo no sin antes despedirse de la mujer con mucha educación.

—**¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru?. —**indagó más que nada para fastidiar al joven pero le incomodaba que él la tratara así.

—**Nada en lo absoluto**

—**Parece que estás inquieto ¿No te bastó con lo de la mañana?. —**se acercó a él y su tono de voz era la misma que siempre usaba.

Incitadora.

—**Un error que cometí pero no lo volveré a repetir además, —**mantuvo una distancia con la mujer pero más que nada enfatizando el rechazo**—. Tengo que enfocarme en la orden de mi padre. —**sonrió con malicia**—. Y no creo que una "señorita" esté buscando al hermano mayor de su futuro novio.**

Kikyo lo miró con asombro y enojo.

—**¿Acaso crees que no lo sabría? Me enteré hace algunos días, tontita.**

—**Aun así, sabiendo los sentimientos de tu hermano…. ¿Te metiste conmigo?. —**alzó la mano para abofetearlo, estaba airada, la habían pillado.

—**Mucho cuidado. Todos en casa sabemos que eres la mujer **_**ideal**_** que el tonto de mi hermano ha elegido. Prefiero que esté con una mujer como lo es Kagome. Así que…Cuídate.**

—**Eres un…**

Pero Kikyo guardó silencio al notar que Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia un lado. La razón era sencilla. Una chica estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos. Vestía un sencillo traje, una camiseta rosa con acabados blancos y una pequeña falda negra haciendo conjunto con sus media negras y unos zapatos del mismo color. Sin embargo, algo era llamativo en ella. Sus ojos de color chocolate.

Un dulce color que parecía como si tratara de ablandar el corazón más agrio.

—**Lo siento. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos. —**dijo con temor la jovencita pero Sesshomaru sonrió casi forzosamente.

—**No te preocupes, solo estaba aclarando unas cosas con la "señorita" Kikyo. —**dijo el hombre enfocándose en la chiquilla**—. Ella es Rin. —**no miró a Kikyo pero sabía ella que iba esa frase para aclarar las dudas de una buena vez.

La pelinegra solo se cruzó de brazos mirando con inferioridad hacia la chica.

—**Vamos Rin. —**invitó el Taisho tratando de sonar amablemente con el toque malicioso que provocaba de ira en la mujer**—. Has llegado tarde a clase, creí que Kanna era la única chica…Bien, he dicho que por ser el primer día de clase tus compañeros y tú deben de mostrarme que es lo que han aprendido con mi padre.**

—**Si Sesshomaru-sensei. —**ella se sonrojó bastante.

Sesshomaru, observando y confirmando lo que Kikyo le había dicho puso su mano en los cabellos oscuros de la chica haciendo que ésta se pusiera muchísimo más roja.

—**Espero no me decepciones porque te enfrentarás en kendo a Hakudoshi. —**dijo pero esta vez mirando a Kikyo que seguía bastante enojada**—. Debo retirarme, hay niños que me esperan afuera. —**enfocándose en los ojos de ella, indagó con malicia** —. Antes de irme ¿Cómo se llama ese restaurant donde Inuyasha te lleva a comer? Quiero llevar a alguien**.

La mujer, muy furiosa y con un notable celo se fue dejando caer una tarjeta. La chica se agachó para recogerla con la intención de devolvérselo a la mujer por si ella se le hubiese caído accidentalmente.

—**Es para mí. —**comentó Sesshomaru quitando delicadamente la tarjeta a la chica aunque en ese momento su expresión volvió a la seriedad provocando una pequeña incomodidad en Rin**—. Si vences a Hakudoshi te llevaré a cenar conmigo esta noche ¿aceptas?**

Rin, alzando la mirada hacia su sensei, sintió como su pequeño corazón se detenía. Sus mejillas ardían y su pensamiento imaginaba miles de cosas en unos segundos.

—**Si-Si Sesshomaru-sensei. —**aceptó con nerviosismo aunque por dentro estaba llena de felicidad ya que uno de sus sueños estaban por hacerse realidad.

Tener una cita con el maestro que amaba mucho.

—**Entonces ve y prepárate. —**ordenó con media sonrisa en el rostro

La chica se fue corriendo a grandes trotes dejando atrás al Taisho. Él, viendo desaparecer a la chica, no dudó en asentir ante su idea.

Quizás nunca le había llamado la atención en formar una vida donde incluyera un sentimiento de amor pero…

¿Pero qué? Se río, la vida le estaba dando sorpresas pues muy en el fondo de su corazón sintió esa pequeña sensación de interesarse en una mujer pero no de la misma manera en que veía a Kikyo sino…de una manera extraña a él.

Quién sabía, tal vez era una señal inequívoca de que él también tenía esa debilidad y derecho de sentirse atraído de una mujer en el sentido más puro y no como lo que Kikyo le provocaba…

¿Cuántos años de diferencia era entre Rin y él? Se rió nuevamente para él mismo.

Sesshomaru, sonriendo con sinceridad, caminó hacia los exteriores de la escuela para dar inicio a las clases…Había muchas cosas que empezaba a llamarle la atención de una manera distinta a lo que veía…De una manera ajena…

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>Perdón si un fan del Sesshomaru-Kikyo se ve afectado, sencillamente es un OS que bien pude tomar con otra parejas pero me encanta Sesshomaru y lo veo más, en emparejado, con Rin o Kagome. Dependiendo de ustedes, podría hacer de esto un FF para conocer más los hechos anteriores.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**_Marde Guille®_**


End file.
